


Through the Tunnel

by IanWaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Darkness, Gen, POV Severus Snape, Tunnel Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanWaite/pseuds/IanWaite
Summary: "Why? Why did I went through that tunnel? Why did I followed Black? Why is this all the way it is? Why?" Severus thoughts multiplied in his head after experiencing a nightmare and that in the end he could not tell, nor trust anyone.He had to keep it to himself forever, always.But he finds his way through, again and again till he finds what he always really was looking for.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Snape Bigbang, Snape Bigbang 2020





	Through the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> This FF is for the @snapebang20 with co-artist [illdragyoudownwithme](https://illdragyoudownwithme.tumblr.com/)  
> Hopefully it will answer some (just mine?) canon questions.  
> Such essay-like FFs are boring for most people. They want to be entertained. I can understand that!  
> When I think about certain scenes, whether they are logical, what else must have happened, to make the "Why the hell did that happen?" clearer...I am entertained.  
> So, maybe this is only for my entertainment to find out, why Severus even went in to the tunnel at the Whomping Willow at the very first time.  
> It's my first FF in English and I recognised how less vocabulary I still have.. Please consider this when you comment. THX!  
> Footnotes (1) till (9) read in the endnotes!  
> Thx to [DivinityInMotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinityInMotion/pseuds/DivinityInMotion) for a damn fast and brief Beta!!

#  **Through the Tunnel (1)**

##  **for the very first time**

Dull darkness lay before him. „Lumos!“, his mothers wand lit up the earthy walls. Roots hung down from the low ceiling. Old spider webs touched his face while he was going further into the tunnel. He had to bend slightly to avoid bumping his head against the ceiling. It smelled strangely. >>Earth, wood and marauding plants... typical for them to use such a tunnel to get to their hide out.<< Severus thought. 

“This time I'll find out, where they are going every month!”, he almost said this out loud. Surprised about it he also calmed down immediately. “Saying it out loud is making it real!", Evan once said in their dormitory. He liked to remember that little scene. Was it one of those few moments where he felt being part of the group. Part of something bigger, something that will change the magical world. “Grindelwald was an idiot.” Mulciber had said. “He wanted too much in the wrong way. Who cares about the Muggles? First we have to care about ourselves.” Mulciber had continued. The rest Severus reluctantly remembered. “Mudbloods will be the first and then the Muggles will get us to know.", Avery had pointed out. "The Lord has skills Grindelwald can only dream of in his own prison.” Scornful laughter had filled the room.

  
A scratching brought Severus back into the here and now. A weak wind swept through the tunnel and carried the noise closer to his ears. >>What if...<< He could think no further. The earth walls became stone walls. Hewn stone walls, what "they" couldn't have done or could they have done? Severus pondered about spells he knew which could hewn stones, while touching the cold, smooth wall. >>Defodio?(2) For stone? Expulso? Bombarda? No that one is too explosive. The stone would not look so smooth.<< He walked on, suspicious about what to find next.

  
The tunnel turned right. He had forgotten time and place. Was he still on Hogwarts grounds? A low growl made him stop. >>What if...<< It sounded near but that could be caused by the tunnel like it happened to the scratching noise before. Slowly he walked on. His wand ready to fight. >>Mum's wand.<< he corrected himself. An old acacia wand with a wampus cat core that worked very nice for him.(3) She gave it to him when he was 6 years old. She was always arguing with his father about using magic in the house. So she gave it to him to hide it. He was good at hiding.

  
He hated his father for his prejudices against any kind of magic. "I married a witch! No, a bitch!" he often shouted. But the money she earned from brewing potions for the neighbours, he took for granted.(4) His father didn't like much. Severus wondered if his father had ever liked his mother and why they had married. His mum once said with a strange glaring in her eyes: "When you fall in love, you love whatever happens." She looked at him with that rare smile. The warm feeling he had then, he keeps in his heart, deep down.

  
He heard a soft whimper. How long had he been walking through that tunnel? He had his theory about one of them. He found it suspicious that Lupin was in the hospital wing for days every month after a full moon. But Severus could not believe his own suspicions.

  
He did not want to believe that the headmaster - the greatest magician in the world - Dumbledore would allow such a ...

  
-BANG-

  
Something must have been hit hard. >>Black was strange.<<, he thought. >>Why did he tell me so easily how to get in?<< His doubts grew stronger. Was his own theory correct? No! No, it could not be!

  
He heard a scratching on wood that sounded like chalk on a blackboard. >>An animal! Perhaps they caught an animal?<< He walked on and breathed harder. The air was cool, almost cold, but he was hot. Anger was growing in him. >>Black found it hard to hide his grin.<<, he thought. He had caught him near by the Whomping Willow, Severus' wand in his face. Black did not look surprised, but rather angry. A look he knew from that rich bastard too well.

  
"Snivellus!" he had hissed out. How Severus hated that nickname. They called him so right at their first contact in the train. He had acknowledged Potter's enthusiasm about Gryffindor with a small, disparaging noise after the latter had said he would leave the school if he was sorted into Slytherin. After his first successful detection of one of their pranks towards another student they always used to call him so. It was a Hufflepuff who has been looking too long into Blacks eyes. They got detention and it was close for Potter to be excluded from their first Quidditch Match. The Match! Victory for Slytherin! How proud he was. They all laughed about Potter who fell down from his broom after Wilkes(5) had hit him with a Bludger.

  
Revealing this prank now will earn Black no Hogsmeade meeting. It must be a prank. It was so easy to follow Black. It felt as if he wanted to be followed. Close to the Whomping Willow, Black turned around. The only thing left for Severus to do was to point his wand at Black's not surprised face and think >>Levicorpus!<< It was satisfying to see the sudden shock in Black's eyes hanging upside down in the air. "Finite Icantatem," he heard Black whisper.  
>>As if I wouldn't have thought of this.<<, Severus thought quickly to himself. Black was still hanging upside down. "Tell me where you're going." Black fought, "Let me DOWN!", he yelled angrily. >>Liberacorpus.<< Black stumbled on his feet again. "You're sticking your nose into other people's things again, Snivellus?," Black mocked, visibly relieved to be back on solid ground. He held up his wand. "Expelliarmus!" said Severus through clenched teeth. He inwardly chided himself for releasing him in the first place. He should have known Black would try to fight. Black's wand flew towards him. Again that surprised look. >>He has underestimated me long enough. That ends now,<< Severus thought contentedly and tucked Sirius' wand into his sleeve.

  
"It's curfew. What are you doing here?", he asked. Black looked around. "Same question for you." Severus thought hard. "Where were you going? Where are the others? You'll be in big trouble if you don't tell me." Black's eyes were shining. "Calling your Slytherin friends?" He stretched the last word. Severus smiled wickedly. "We had some interesting experiments a few days ago. One of which you yourself have just witnessed." Black blinked and for a moment it seemed as if he was worried, but then he almost grinned. "Listen, Snivellus, I have enough trouble. You have my wand. You convinced me. I'll tell you where the others are and you give me my wand back." Severus could not believe his own ears. That was too easy. >>Perhaps the rumours about our experiments have already spread?<<, he thought and tried to make the most of his luck. He nodded. Black turned to the Whomping Willow. It began to move immediately. "Do you see that large root at the trunk? There is a knot on it's end. Use a long stick to push it, then the willow will stop moving and you can get down a hole, follow down the tunnel and you will find the others. Now give me my wand back." Severus looked at him suspiciously. "So you can put a spell on me behind my back?" Black looked at him with rage. "I said, I give it back, but not when. Tomorrow in the Great Hall you get your wand from Regulus and now go away!" His words came out strong and dangerous. It shocked him slightly too seeing Black's eyes in wonder. Black turned around spiteful grinning and went back to the castle without his wand. Severus had a mixture of feelings he disliked; shock, pride and anger. He also felt deceived but took a closer look at the largest root sticking out the willow's trunk. Yes, there was a knot!

  
>>A long stick? Am I an idiot like him?<< "Dissendium.", he said aloud pointing his wand at the knot. Nothing happened. "This is a too advanced spell for these idiots," he thought aloud. "Flipendo." The knot still wasn't pushed. He rolled his eyes and realized he had to physically squeeze the knot. A long branch lay nearby. He picked it up and pressed the knot with it, ducking away from the whipping branches. The Whomping Willow stopped moving. Severus looked around. The moonshine enlightened the night and showed Black was near the castle already. Severus walked over to the trunk of the Willow and stepped on the knot with his boot while walking by to ensure the Willow didn't start moving again soon.  
>>Lumos<<, he thought and shone into the hole. It didn't look deep. He saw an earthy slope going down, so he sat down, feet first. >>Almost like Alice...<< He remembered how his mother had once read the story to him. He held onto a root and slowly slid down, "WOAH...!" He was inwardly annoyed at his own startled sound after losing his footing and going too fast. He landed on his back, got up immediately, hit his head on the low ceiling, cursed and looked around. The tunnel led on into darkness. He walked bent over into the dark tunnel.

  
>>... and I'm still walking at a crouch to save a trapped animal from bored idiots.<< Hatred crept up his stomach. The scratching reached his ears again, followed by a whimper. >>Poor animal! Maybe a fox? Those bastards! Bewitched everyone at school for fun and now they are torturing a frightened fox! But what if...<<  
The grin on Black's face did not match his suspicions.  
He suddenly remembered Madam Pomfrey's strange reaction the last time he had to visit her. He was not allowed to stay long and she gave him the potions without further instructions. Not that he needed any or that he wanted to stay in the hospital wing, but she was usually more friendly. It was after a full moon and the curtain of the last bed was completely closed. "But the next day Lupin was in class," he said reassuringly to himself.

Severus hated having to go to Madam Pomfrey. Usually he healed his wounds himself. But the last time they were too painful and his panacea did not work. One of his housemates had beaten him badly for helping Lily in Potions. "The Mudblood shouldn't even be here.", Avery had said, and had punched him in the stomach.  
Severus was so sick of it all. As a half-blood he already had a hard time in his house. Refusing to help Lily was something he could not do either. So he allowed Avery to transfer his anger to him. >>Better me than Lily<<, he thought then and now.

He once told Lily about his monthly observations. She could not believe it either. She had even scolded him for such harsh insinuations. Yet even she could not explain why Lupin - the prefect of her house - was often in the hospital wing for days every month. Once she had to talk to him, she was not allowed to visit him. Lily said, she could question his friends but Severus asked her to keep his assumptions to herself.

>>This time I'm going to show everyone what assholes these four oh so great Gryffindors are. Gryffindors, not Slytherins!<< Catching the Gryffindor gang - the Marauders - as they called themselves, after curfew outside in a hiding place far from school, torturing a fox, would earn him respect not only among the staff and all those who had been bewitched by the gang, but above all in his own house. Not that following the rules was a high priority for the Slytherins, but showing that rule-breakers existed in the Gryffindor house would help to draw the staff's attention to the other houses as well.  
His house was the famous house of Slytherin. Famous for its members full of resourcefulness, determination, pride, cunning, ambition and self-preservation. >>That last one doesn't really fit at the moment<<, mused Severus. He was walking through a tunnel made by bullies who definitely planned a prank on him.  
In recent times, many members of the Hogwarts staff have kept a close eye on the Slytherins. Standing up for yourself after a prank by members of other houses became very difficult. Almost always a staff member was around to prevent a counterattack. Avery was very angry about this. "...treating us like vermin, like criminals! They don't even know what a crime really is." His trained pure-blood ideology poured out of him. Regulus nodded in agreement with every single word.  
He was new to the circle and Black's brother. But instead of being a Gryffindor and breaking rules like Sirius Black, Regulus Black wanted to change the rules. He was a great admirer of the Lord, collected all newspaper articles about Death Eaters' attacks and kept the circle informed with the latest news about him. "He was seen in Hogsmeade," he said one day, out of breath with excitement. Avery immediately turned to him: "Really?" he asked. They all made the plan to sneak out of the castle the next evening. Peeves caught them, but they managed to convince him that they were only going for an evening walk. He followed them through the castle and played hide and seek. After two hours they gave up and went back to their common room. Now he had probably found a way out of the castle. So next time they must be more careful. When Severus was alone, he could sneak around. Even the cat, Mrs Norris from Filch, the caretaker, hadn't noticed him yet. But with four other excited people behind him it was different. He wondered how "the Marauders" had managed so far.

It was not easy to get past Filch and his ugly cat. Confundo and the disillusionment charm had to help him several times. With every use of these spells he became more advanced in them. In return, he liked Filch and his cat, which gave him the thrill of getting better. The janitor exercised strange detention. It was cunning not to let him catch him. Severus felt pride flowing through him. There was only one time when he deeply regretted being a Slytherin: he had to go to the other end of the Great Hall, away from Lily, who the Sorting Hat had sent to Gryffindor, far away from him. Since then it was difficult to keep in touch with his old friend. They had been together a lot in their last summer before Hogwarts and had shown each other their letters over and over again. Now they were collecting house points against each other, but every time he collected some for his house, he could see the approval in Lily's eyes. They challenged each other, and that was a different feeling than with his roommates or other students. Only at Quidditch they behaved like house enemies. Lily did not like the unfair play of his team, and he could not stand the baby cries of the Gryffindor team. "This is Quidditch, not a chess game!" he once heard himself roar. They were both stunned by his outburst. Lily turned and stomped away. "You don't understand what this is all about," she called back.

  
The scratching got louder and got him out of his thoughts. The walls consisted of earth again, only with more clay. The tunnel began to rise and suddenly it twisted. He heard even more whimpering, and suddenly the ceiling became wooden like floorboards. A bloody smell hung in the air. The scratching and whimpering stopped.  
>>The fox must be hurt badly!<<  
A dim light shimmered. The tunnel ended in a small opening. Severus couldn't trust his eyes. He saw Moonshine! >>Nox,<< he thought. His wand became dark.  
It was quiet - too quiet. No whimpering, no scratching. >>Had the Fox given up? Or was he too weak or injured to call for help anymore?<< Severus' worries grew, and he moved faster and no longer bothered to be quiet. >>What if they're standing behind the hole, grinning...<< For a moment he stood rigid and listened.  
An image of an injured fox crept back into his head. Once a neighbour had caught one in his snare. The wounded paw of the fox, covered with blood all over, was Severus' first nightmare experience in his childhood.  
>>Confundo, Flipendo, Expelliarmus and my Levicorpus will help me ... again.<<, he grinned, thinking of Black's face.  
>>Black! What if that asshole comes back?<< Then he had one in his back and three in front of him! He didn't like that thought at all. Why didn't he think of it earlier? Again he was angry at himself. It was all so stupid.  
But his senses were sharp now. He couldn't hear any footsteps. He was so close. The earth around him was dark brown and smooth. The small opening was inserted a little above the floor in the middle of the tunnel and three feet wide in the depth. Strangely, the earth looked as if it had been hardened. >>Why would someone reinforce a hole?<<

A rumble caused goose bumps on his skin. It didn't sound like a little trapped fox.  
>>It must be bigger than a fox! It can't be...<< He walked further to the small opening, barely breathing. Every step he took felt wrong.  
>>I must know. I have to know. I gotta know. I need to know...<<  
Just like he needed to know who the Lord was. If all the stories around him were true, if his power could change the world, his father would finally have to face the power of magic. His mother would be free and he himself could finally be as he was. The dark magic belonged to the magical world as much as the magic of light. To prove this, appealed to him deeply.

Coolly he moved on as quiet as possible, the wand in his hand, ready to fight.  
The strong smell of old blood made a long suppressed image appear in him. The blood of his mother, which stuck dryly to her skin when she lay unconsciously beaten on the kitchen floor. He had shaken her awake, brought her the wand, but she had only looked at him in horror. He was eight years old, and he was so angry with his father and her that she refused the power of magic. He would never do that. Magic was all that had ever helped him. He held his wand firmly now.  
Suddenly it felt as if the tunnel was inhaling. The animal behind the small opening breathed in. Silence.  
Remembering the glitter in Black's eyes, he suddenly thought of Avery and Mulciber trying out some dark curses on a rat a few days ago. A strange looking rat they had found down in the dungeon. These curses were forbidden, they all knew that, but the desire to know how, to feel if, and to see what, had been too tempting for all of them. After all, it was only a rat, what could be so bad about it? The boys had that same expression in their eyes as Black before. Fascinated and horrified at once, Severus had watched them torture the rat.  
>>Those marauded idiots are the same,<< he always knew that. Today he maybe could prove that they are even worse, if the animal was hurt too much.

A deep growl made his neck hair stand on end. Whatever it was had to stand right next to the opening. It started to shuffle away. Severus heard it moving slowly to the left. So maybe they bond it.  
Silently he slithered closer to the opening. He was good at being quiet. He heard a soft whimper. >>Whatever it is, it's definitely hurt.<<  
Severus stopped breathing. He stood so close next to the opening and risked a look inside. He got a quick glance, a tiny glimpse of the most dangerous creature he had ever seen.

>>NO! It can't be!<<, it cried in his head, completely shocked.

  
He was pulled back forcefully on his right wand arm. The creature sprang to the opening, pushing his big head through the tiny hole. It bared its teeth and tried to get through. "No, Moony! Incarcerous!" Thin ropes appeared in the air flooding through the small opening and bound the beast. Severus was pushed backwards. "Snivellus! Go!" The shock still paralysed him for a short time. He looked Potter in the eyes. For the first time, there was no mockery in them, only fear. James turned to the side in horror and watched 'Moony' fight with the ropes on the ground. Then he pulled Severus away.  
A grim howl made Severus realise where he was. "The Shrieking Shack!", Severus whispered astonished. James looked at him angrily. "Let's go!" he shouted and pushed him forward. They stumbled through the tunnel and heard the angry howling and growling of 'Moony'. "Moony... Moony? Lupin! That is Lupin, isn't it?" Severus thought aloud. James stormed on half-bent and pulled him along behind him. With natural safety James climbed up the earthy slide and pressed the button at the root. Severus climbed up behind him. Suddenly he felt weakness coming over him. The fresh air made him wake up like after a nightmare. What had happened?

"That was close, you slimy idiot!" spat James.

  
"Yes, it was." A dark, familiar voice spoke down to them. The headmaster looked suspiciously at James and him through his half-moon glasses. "What are you both doing here? Mr. Potter? Mr. Snape?" They both looked astonished. The Whomping willow cracked. Just before it could move, Dumbledore waved his hand and the willow froze again. He signalled for them to follow.  
Silently, they returned to the castle. The noise of the Shack faded as they approached the castle walls. Dumbledore sent his Patronus divided. Two phoenixes flew right through the walls. At Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House, was already there. She looked sternly at the two of them. A gentle knock on the door and exhausted breathing made it clear who else had been called. Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin House, entered the headmaster's office frazzled and sleepy.  
"The two were found outside after curfew. It is your job to discipline them. Horace?" Slughorn startled, "Yes, Headmaster?" Dumbledore looked at Severus. "This one I have yet to speak with. Please take a seat outside. I won't be long. Minerva? You know what to do." Professor McGonagall reached for James' arm and led him outside. She started scolding him on the way there and taking away house points from him.  
The door closed softly and left Severus alone with Dumbledore who turned his back to him. The noise of the ticking instruments calmed Severus a little. He was shacking deep inside. He never experienced this feeling before, wondering where it came from. >>The Shack... Black... he...,<< realization of something bigger than himself dawned on him.  
"You have to keep this to yourself, Severus.", Dumbledore's voice brought him out of his growing dark realization. "What?", he startled. "You heard me, Severus. No one will ever know this happened. Never tell, Severus! This must be between us! Swear it!" The words echoed in Severus' mind. Dumbledore's voice was dark and heavy. It echoed in his soul. Frightened and deeply disappointed he swore.

  
When he went back to his common room he could barely breath. Slughorn had to catch him not to fall down the stairs. "Boy, I don't know what you have done, but you look paler than usually. C'mon I give you something to strengthen up. But that stays between us.", he smirked at him. "Between us...", Severus muttered.  
"This will help ya. C'mon drink." They were sitting on Slughorn's sofa in his private rooms. How often was he here with his friends. Even Lily was here at one of Slughorn's parties. >>Lily...<< Severus raised the glass to his mouth. >>Alcohol. He let's me drink his Scotch.<< A warm feeling streamed through him. Was it from the alcohol or from the familiarity? Severus couldn't tell. He felt so tired.  
"Na, now you're looking better." Slughorn clapped his hand on Severus shoulder. "C'mon go to bed. We talk tomorrow." He helped Severus to stand up and led him to his door.  
He couldn't talk. Not about that, nor about how he got to his bed.

  
"Severus! Hey, wake up!" Moaning, Severus turned around. He had slept badly and felt his unbrushed teeth ugly in his mouth. "Come on, get up!" Evan shook him. He looked worried. "Are you all right? You didn't sleep well, huh?" Severus looked at him with sleepy eyes. "You even screamed." Avery showed him his fist. "Scream again tonight, and I'll shut you up, half-blood." They all seemed to be in a bad mood, but the others looked over at him worried. "Come on, let's have breakfast," Mulciber tried to relieve the tension. Avery grinned. "You and breakfast." They laughed. Without an extensive breakfast, Mulciber is a different person, they all have experienced that at one time or another. 'A grumpy, miserable Mulciber, never again!', they all had agreed together at that time. "I don't know what you all have," he had said. "'Eat like a king at breakfast, like a gentleman at lunch and like a peasant at dinner,' my grandfather told me." They had laughed at this old German saying and had made fun of 'peasant'. "Peasant dinner, you?" The laughter still echoed in Severus' ears. There it was again, that little warm feeling, that feeling of belonging, of home. Severus noticed that he was still wearing his dirty clothes from last night. "You must have been damn tired, Sev," Mulciber mocked him. But his look said something else. "What's wrong?" his eyes seemed to ask. Yeah, what was wrong? Severus was still trying to find out. But should he? Should he think about something he couldn't tell anyone? Something he should forget? No, forgetting wasn't what Dumbledore made him swear, but that he should keep it to himself. Could he talk to Dumbledore about it? Could he ask him what he felt deep inside? Could he...

  
"Come on, let's hurry. I don't want to be the last one at the table for our half-blood baby here." Avery looked at him from top to bottom in disgust. "Leave him alone. He's had the roughest night. All you had to do was turn around and go back to sleep." Sometimes Mulciber was like a big brother, protective, understanding and caring. Avery turned on his heel and marched away. "Uh, be careful, Cib. You have insulted our majesty," Evan laughed. Mulciber smiled. "Maybe you should treat him better." Evan blushed. "Scourgify.", Mulciber had pointed his wand on Severus' clothes. "Thx.", he muttered in return. They all followed Avery to the Great Hall.

  
Most of the students were already sitting, talking and eating. The Slytherin table looked thinned out. "Where are the others?" asked Severus. Normally so many didn't go home for the weekend, but this time almost all the older Slytherin students were gone. Evan shrugged, "Most of them went home. My parents asked if I could come too, but I want to study and that's impossible at home." Severus nodded in agreement.  
He had once been home on a weekend in his second year of school to celebrate his mother's birthday. It had been a disaster, the celebrating and the learning. His father had ruined everything. He laughed at Severus' cake and homework and by the end of the day was so drunk that he slept on the kitchen table. "Learning at home is a disaster. Why did your parents want you to come home?" Evan looked him straight in the eye. "You won't understand that. You're a half-blood." Shocked and disappointed, Severus sat down. "Explain it to him!", Mulciber told Evan. With big eyes, his comrades looked at him. "Yes, why not?"  
Evan looked at the others, then at Severus: "We all turn 16 this term. When a pure-blood turns 16, the whole family celebrates. One more year until you're an adult. In that last year, you prepare even more intensely for what it means to be a pure-blood."  
"Oh great, more brainwashing." Sirius Black suddenly stood at their table. Everyone frowned. "What do you want, Sirius?" his brother Regulus asked angrily. "Strange. You were brought up the same way as our dear Reg, but you say 'brainwashing'? What do you mean by that?" Avery's voice was dark and angry. "Come on, Avery, we both know that being pure-blooded is just a way to feel privileged, to maintain position and power." Regulus shouted: "Because we ARE..." Sirius held up his hands. "Yes, yes, I know that speech, our parents keep repeating it from day one. I'm sick of it, really." Severus held his breath. He looked over at Regulus and surprisingly saw pain in his eyes. "And I'm sick of YOU. Feels good not having you around at home anymore!", Regulus growled. Sirius looked at him sadly. "Do you really think the Muggle-borns are worth less? Really? Do they get fewer points and worse grades than you? No. In fact, most of them are better than most pure-bloods, no matter what house they are in. It is a loss to the magical world to despise them." Regulus looked amazed at his brother. "Imagine having all those highly trained Wizards and Witches against you." Now Mulciber stood up angrily. "Are you trying to tell us we are lousy?" Sirius grinned. "If you take it that way, maybe..." Before Mulciber could pull out his wand, Regulus laughed out loud. "Sit down, Cib and eat your breakfast. Sirius? Tell us what you really wanted and then shut up." Sirius looked at him severe but also a little relieved.

"You have something from me."

Regulus looked astonished. "What?" he asked.

"Give it back."  
Severus suddenly remembered his promise. He was thinking fast. "If people like you are so much better then us," he said, "Accio it!" He remembered seeing Sirius do that spell wandless.  
With lips pressed together, Sirius whispered: "Accio wand." It flew to him from Severus' sleeve unnoticed. "Hey Reg, you have gotten your brother's wand? You have to tell us, how.." Sirius looked at Severus with narrowed eyes, turned and walked to the Gryffindor table. Regulus viewed Severus questioningly, but allowed himself to be distracted by the congratulations of his comrades.

  
The next days were different. The nights were bad. Avery kept his promise to beat him awake every time he screamed in the middle of the night. He and the others accepted this kind of sympathy, and it seemed also to be the only way to wake him up.  
Then they had potions. He loved this subject for many reasons. The brewing of potions had something reassuring for him. Lily was there, and often they could work together. Since many knew that he was good at this subject, his housemates respected his advice and even asked for it. All this made potions his favourite subject.  
But that changed the moment the one he had nightmares about came into the classroom and laughed and joked with his friends as if everything was fine. When the marauding gang settled in the room, the mood changed immediately. Severus stood there staring at Remus. He knew he shouldn't do that, that he should turn around and continue working on his potion from the last lesson. But he couldn't, he couldn't move. He must have looked paler than ever because Professor Slughorn came straight up to him and patted him on the shoulder, just like in that night. "Boy, are you okay? Maybe you'd better go to the hospital wing?" Sirius looked at him with such a wide, cheeky grin that Severus felt that deep dark, strange feeling again, which had crept up to him in the headmaster's office after he had seen the monster. James narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Shall I take you there?" he heard Lily's worried voice. "What?" he said. "Where...?" Severus finally looked away from the marauding gang into Lily's green eyes. They were filled with compassion. She frowned in confusion. "To the Hospital wing!" Severus shook his head. "No, I just had a strange thought. Now it's gone. Let us continue working on the potion." Lily's smile sealed his statement.

  
The following weeks went on almost as before. The unfair treatment of the House of Slytherin continued. To keep silent about Remus' secret forced Severus to concentrate on what he told whom, when, where and how. Even to Lily he couldn't speak openly. He quickly learned that a correctly placed sentence in the right circle could change moods and opinions about certain people. Seeing Remus happy with his gang made his anger and ambition to finally bring the gang down rise. He began to invent a new spell. He searched for a way to beat back this monster. This deep, strange feeling he had when thinking of Black's grin and where he had sent him to, made him do it in a very dark way. The dark arts were not taught at Hogwarts, but Severus already had found his way into the restricted area of the library. He could not quite explain what that feeling was. He could neither find words to describe it nor explain its source. But he knew that he needed better spells. The binding spell James had used, had worked, but it would not help for long.  
One night he witnessed that the monster was in the Forbidden Forest. He immediately informed the groundskeeper, Hagrid, who took his crossbow and shouted with a "THX," to him to return to his common room. With mixed feelings he went there. On the one hand he wanted the monster dead, on the other hand he would not be able to try out his new spell on it. The spell could cut wounds in flesh like a knife. The more he thought about hurting the enemy, the deeper the wounds became. He had already tested it on his own hands(6) and stolen pumpkins from Hagrid. What a strange warm feeling of happiness he had after the spell worked as he wanted it to!  
>>I should finally find a counter spell,<< he thought to himself on the way back to the dungeons. What if this new spell, like his Levicorpus, fell into the wrong hands? Not long after the night he had used his Levicorpus on Sirius, the whole school found it amusing to humiliate each other. Even Lily hung upside down once.  
This new spell should not be able to harm her permanently.

Finding a counterspell was usually easier for him. Knowing how he had invented the damage spell, he knew what could do the opposite. But this time it was tricky. His feet brought him to the library. This time he worked through the night in the restricted area. All the normal healing spells hadn't worked so far. He had even tried to brew a potion last week. His hands looked menacing afterwards and he had to hide them in bandages. Meticulously, he searched for a book on particularly advanced healing spells. He had held it in his hands briefly before and wondered why it was in the restricted section. Now he had an idea why. Only dark magic would help against dark spells. Finding the book therefore had a double attraction for him. For him, it was also proof that dark magic belonged to the wizarding world and could be used to heal and not just harm. The next morning he almost missed breakfast, but eventually he had found the book and worked out a counterspell. His bandages were no longer necessary. This healing spell even removed the damage the potion had done. Completely satisfied with himself, he went into the Great Hall.

His breakfast was already cold. "Where have you been?" murmured Mulciber in his ear. Severus winced in fright at his sudden proximity, but was even more startled by the large shadow that was suddenly upon them. To the astonishment of the entire Great Hall, Hagrid stood beside him and extended his hand to thank him "properly", as he said. Severus immediately looked towards the Gryffindor table. Lupin sat between Black and Potter, looking paler than ever. "That's between you and me," Hagrid winked at him. Severus' mixed feelings grew, but he nodded and watched as the half-giant left the Great Hall again and looked over at Dumbledore, who shot an unhappy look back. Ever since, the groundskeeper had always had a warm expression in his eyes for Severus.

## again / nearly forgotten

With heavy steps he walked towards the DADA room. As so often only to stay for a short time. He was tempted to prove himself there as a teacher. Teaching the students spells and tricks how to escape the Dark Lord was one thing. The other was pure curiosity. All teachers who had ever taught this subject could only do so for one year. No one could teach DADA for any strange reason over a long period of time. He already noticed this in his school days. In the last 20 years nothing had changed, only the teachers. Some were good, most were idiots. The one he was to visit now was both. He carefully carried a goblet around the corners. He knew the way too well. This year he had to take over the DADA lessons nearly every full moon for him. Having him here and brewing this very complicated potion for him filled him with disgust and anger. But he had to do it.

  
"Will you do me this favour, Severus?", Dumbledore had asked. Severus still saw that begging look, still heard the sound of his voice. "Think of it as a challenge to prove you have matured." The eyes looked amused now and full of... The door to the DADA classroom was wide open. He walked carefully through the room, so as not to spill any of the still steaming liquid in the goblet. He walked up the few steps to the private rooms. The door to them was slightly open. He walked in and put on a mischievous smile that immediately changed when he realised, that no one was there. On the desk lay an open parchment. It looked like the one that Severus had recently taken away from Potter. This time there was no offensive text on it. There were movable signs with names and almost the entire map of the castle was shown. He could read his own name "Professor Snape" on a sign hovering over the private rooms of DADA. There in the tower was Dumbledore's, and then he saw the sign of him. It moved quickly at the outside area towards the Whomping Willow.  
"I knew it." He literally spat out the words, put down the goblet on the table which was not steaming anymore and ran off. >>7 minutes and then...<<

In the entrance hall, he saw, Hagrid went down to the kitchen, swinging a large bottle. He looked slightly drunk. Briefly he thought of asking him for help. But Hagrid's swaying gait made him abandon that thought again. >>Getting drunk over a creature. Typical. He would be no help to me in this state.<< He pushed open the castle doors and stormed down to the willow. He stopped short and looked around for a long stick. >>What is that? Cloth?<< He lifted it up and >>A cloak?<<, puzzled, he realised he could see through it. >>An invisibility cloak! How fitting.<< Through it he could see a long branch. It seemed to him that today was his lucky day. He nudged the knot on the root of the already furiously whipping willow and pulled the cloak on. His calves and feet were still visible, but since he was about to have to walk in a crouched position anyway, he didn't care for the moment. He sled down the earthy slide into the tunnel. He knew it was a long bent-over walk. But catching the two remnants of the marauding gang and the one who had betrayed Lily made him going swiftly.

  
Lily ... after the cruel prank on him, it was difficult to talk to her. He could see in her eyes that she was disappointed of his sudden silence. He had to control himself, not to talk about Lupin - the monster. Their penultimate conversation had confirmed his suspicion that an insane rumour was been circulating. It has made him angry then, that even Lily believed Saint Potter had saved him. He had tried to make Lily clear, that Potter was only saving his and his friends' skin from getting expelled or worse than that. Her confession about Potter convinced him then, that she didn't liked Potter at all. But later, watching his own memories to find out what he had done wrong then, her blushing told him more. She already was interested in that arrogant toerag.

He also realised, how she even could know about the tunnel. He had asked her to not speak with the gang, but she had told him in that conversation that they had explained her Lupin's monthly absent being with an illness. So she must have asked them. He himself had to remain silent, but Saint Potter was secretly allowed to celebrate himself as a hero. He had kept silent then, mainly because he was ashamed of his own stupidity in going into the tunnel in the first place, where only disaster could await him. He hadn't realised then what Black was capable of, and his urge to get rid of the marauding gang had been overpowering. Black, to finally convict him ... his steps quickened. His rage was in his chest and at the same time an immense joy was spreading. He was looking forward to see their faces, when he let that beautiful cloak fall.

  
It smelled like Potter, that disgusting brat, who he had to watch nonstop. Potter. Maybe it always was this cloak. This cloak that had made Potter's head appear in Hogsmeade. This cloak that had enabled Saint Potter to sneak around the castle. Once Severus had hidden in a side corridor, feeling safe from Filch and then suddenly red sparkles had flew around him and revealed him. He certainly had Saint Potter under this cloak to thank for the ensuing embarrassment and 3 months of detention. Of course, Saint Potter had owned advantages again, an invisible cloak! Severus had felt it was a disgrace that his mother had married a pathetic Muggle. Potter had possessed it all without having to lift a finger. This well-protected, even adored, arrogant toerag.... Severus himself had to work hard to achieve anything. Even his clothes he had to watch for. His mother, who had been disowned by her family for her shame, could not buy him new clothes every time he had a growth spurt. In his own noble Slytherin house, he stood out right at the beginning with his shabby clothes, but was able to literally fight his way up thanks to his already considerable knowledge. He knew more spells than most of his older classmates.

  
There was it, the small opening - the end of the tunnel. He listened carefully. Only in the distance he heard some noise. He looked slightly through it and felt his hair on his neck stand up by the still remaining picture in his head. >>You damn idiot. Concentrate, control y..<< A rumble above made clear to him where the other one could be. While climbing through the small opening he felt shortly like a thief who intrudes into an other ones house. This was a house he since the prank many years ago avoided desperately. He looked around. The furniture was destroyed, the windows were boarded. On the right was a door. He opened it, realising that if there is a closed door above he should be more careful in opening it. Behind this door was a hallway with a staircase to the second floor. Loud talking noised down and he heard more than one voice. Lupin was not alone, of course not. He smoothly took the steps up and turned to the door where the voices came from.

  
"Right again Hermione." Lupin said. >>Hermione? What is he talking about?<< Severus listened hard. He heard an other male voice, who sounded hoarsely. "All right ... but you'll need to help me, Sirius", said Lupin. Hearing that name made him go forward immediately. With a loud creak that made him shortly concerned he opened the door and slipped bent-over into the room. Lupin who had stopped talking strode towards it and looked out into the landing. "No one there ..." said Lupin. Severus made out a good place at the wall behind Lupin for having all figures in the room in sight. Granger stood to his right, Potter in front of her, the Weasel obviously injured was laying in a bed, Black sat on the floor next to the door and Lupin stood directly in front of him with his back to him. Lupin was talking about his life. This was the first time Severus had heard him talk about himself. Black looked shabby, with dirty, matted long hair hanging over waxy skin. Like a corpse burning to kill. But his deep-sunk eyes were focused on Weasel, not Potter.

  
He thought hard and listened. His whole body was tensed and waited for the right moment. One old question was still in his head. Did Lupin knew about the prank? Did he knew his friend had tried to to use him as a deathly weapon? He wasn't sure, but he bet on it. Lupin talked about his painful transformation. >>Such a moron who forgets to take his remedy which makes his torture easier.<< commented Severus in his thoughts bitterly. Ron's rat was fighting in his owners hands. Sirius was still watching it intensively. "... They became Animagi." >>That's how they all could sneak around!<< Severus thought. One puzzle piece more to solve the riddle. "My dad, too?" said Harry, astounded. "Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school.." Severus suppressed a snort. >>3 years... and he calls that clever.<<

  
"Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will." >>Then they all knew it from the second year on!<< realised Severus.  
"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled. >>If you had written the essay, maybe you would have already know.<< howled it in Severus head. >>But no, you slackers had to cry to Mister Moron.<< Lupin had explained to him with a shit-friendly smile that as a substitute teacher he, Severus, had no right to assign homework and that he had taken the essay back. Severus' teeth gritted again, but thanks to the rat's anxious squeak, no one could hear it.  
"Hurry up, Remus," Black snarled, still keeping a close eye on the rat. Remus placated him. >>Like an old married couple.<< Severus laughed coldly inside. "...roaming the school grounds and the village at night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check." Lupin continued to narrate. It sounded like a fairy tale, but instead it was a Thriller. >>Capable of controlling... able... these arrogant morons. Anything could have happened. Wait, didn't he say they turned before they went into the willow? I was already having trouble slipping into the small opening, how can large animals...<< Something felt wrong with this story. "... And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, ..."

>>Oh, how proud you must have been, you morons.<< Anger rose in Severus. "That was still very dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the slip, and bitten somebody?" asked Hermione reproachfully. >>At least there's someone else here with some sense.<< Severus realised in amazement.

  
"...so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along." Lupin's face was still hardened. >>Congratulations. You have finally realised what a coward and complete idiot you are and yet you don't think any further and stand there telling fairy tales without the Wolfsbane potion in you.<< Severus couldn't bear the thought that a full-grown werewolf could be standing in front of them at any time. His wand firmly in hand, he considered how long the transformation would take and how and how quickly he could get the injured Ron and the other fools out of here.

"...Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell ..." Lupin talked on, but Severus fought to keep silent. >>He knew about the prank! ...amusing...<< He could hardly bear listening any longer.  
"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

  
"That's right," sneered Severus coldly from the wall behind Lupin. He pulled off the Invisible Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin. Hermione screamed. >>Dramaqueen.<< Severus was on high end of sarcasm. Black had leapt to his feet. Harry had jumped backwards. "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," he said, throwing the Cloak aside, careful to keep his wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you ..." Severus was slightly breathless from all his anger inside, but the feeling of triumph crawled to the surface. He told them shortly how he knew that Lupin was here, along with the information that Lupin had not taken his potion. Lupin tried to placate him. "Two more for Azkaban tonight." he said instead. He was fanatically looking forward to see Dumbledore's reaction to his capture of the 'tame' werewolf, who obviously helped a mass murderer to sneak into the castle.

  
"You fool," said Lupin softly. That tone triggered Severus immense. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" BANG! Thin, snake-like cords burst from the end of Severus' wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists and ankles, he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of anger, Black moved towards Severus, but Severus pointed his wand directly between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Black stopped, hatred flashing between them.

  
"Professor Snape - it - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?" Hermione suddenly asked in a very breathless voice.  
"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Severus spat. "You, Potter and Weasley are out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue." Severus couldn't get why she now was missing the dangerous point, so he tried to frighten her. He had already the feeling that Dumbledore would find a way to push all under the carpet, but a try - even as illogical as possible - was a try to silence this not consequently till the end thinking girl. He was so close to finally capture those morons.  
"But if - if there was a mistake - " she replied.  
"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Severus shouted, feeling suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Wild magic went through him, he had it barely under control. A few sparks shot out of his wand, still directed at Black's face. He had to concentrate on planning, how to get everyone out, NOW.

  
"Vengeance is very sweet," Severus breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you ..." Black looked him directly in the eyes. "The joke's on you again, Severus," snarled Black. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle - ", he jerked his head at Ron," - I'll come quietly ..." Severus felt again the fear Dumbledore would leave Black untouched. "Up to the castle?" he said silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black ... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay ..."  
What little colour there was in Black's face left it. "You - you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat - look at the rat -" But Severus was mad inside. The fear in Black's face was such a wonderful sight. He wanted to taste this feeling as long as possible. He seemed beyond reason. "Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him, too -" Before he knew what was happening, Harry had crossed the room and blocked the door.

  
"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Severus. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin - " he expressly emphasised. "Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defence lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?" Severus tasted the logic in Harry's words, but it was too late, he had to act at last. "Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."

  
"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN -"

"SILENCE: I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck, you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black - now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

  
What happened next was so fast and beyond his madness that he couldn't react quickly enough. Attacked by an Expelliarmus he slammed against the wall behind him and felt unconscious.

Waking up was like getting out of a nightmare. Severus lay on the ground, saw the full moon and sat up slowly. His head burned like fire in and outside. He touched it and had blood on his fingers. >>Bastard. This time Potter, I'll get you expelled!<< He saw Weasley lay motionless near by him. >>What had happened...<< He stood up moaning in pain and checked the boys pulse. >>Alive.<< He conjured a stretcher. In the sky over the lake he saw some Dementors fleeing. A dim light disappeared when he looked over the lake. He walked over to the lake the Weasley boy on the stretcher flew next to him. There were the others: Black, Potter and Granger. He saw their breath in the still chilling air. He conjured each a stretcher, lifted their limp bodies on each and moved them all together in front of him back to the castle.

## for the last time

"Severus!" Lucius voice made him step back. He had attacked a spider right before. "It was attacking me." he said in his defence. "Evil creatures, I know. That the Dark Lord chased them out of the forest and now they chase everyone..." Lucius became uncertain. "Have you seen Cissy?" fearfully Lucius looked at him. "Yes, she's fine. She's over at the edge of the forest. She's a bloody good fighter." Relief was written all over Lucius' face. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." Severus looked astonished. "Where is he? I haven't noticed him for a while." Lucius' look revealed that he too felt this outrageous. "In the Shrieking Shack. Be careful." He walked towards the forest.

  
Severus automatically went to the Whomping Willow. She lashed out wildly, some Dead Eaters in combat with castle defenders trying to avoid her in the meantime. But their attackers pushed them towards the willow. Severus crept closer unnoticed, he levitated a long stick to the knot and the Willow froze. As he slid down the narrow entrance, he saw from the corner of his eye how everyone looked around in amazement. The coolness and darkness lulled him. Only now did he realise how dead tired he was. It had been a long time since he had slept. >>Sleep. I will not sleep restfully until HE is dead.<< He stooped and walked into the tunnel. His wand performed Lumos as if by itself and Severus sank back into memories.

  
Painful memories of Lily not even looking at him after that damned word. Evan and Mulciber had noticed his dejected mood then and asked what was wrong. He couldn't explain it to them, so he lied that his mother wasn't well. In their own way, they tried to comfort him. Mulciber gave him his old school robes and Evan shared his sweets with him. Evan. He had been dead for a long time. Severus had betrayed him, hoping to get him out of Voldemort's order alive. But Evan was too proud. Mulciber managed to escape, but Evan >>I had made the wrong decision again.<< But then again, it would have cost many Muggles their lives. >>Just like Lily's.<< Pain ran through him. He had betrayed her too. But could he know that a newborn was meant in the Prophecy?(7) Could he know that she was pregnant? >>NO!<< his haunted soul and heart screamed. But his mind said >>YES, you could have come to that conclusion.<< it tormented him. >>She was so young.<< But his mind showed him the marriage picture of his parents. He shoved all away, concentrating on the ONE ahead.

  
He couldn't feel HIS presence. For the first time in month he feared. The small opening came in view. He crawled through it. The room was empty, only a table and old crates stood in the middle. Suddenly he felt HIM. HE came through the door on the right side of the old hated room. >>Lupin's sight was nothing compared to this.<< He felt Voldemort's magic around him. His snake, Nagini, floated into the room behind him. She was in some kind of protective shell. Voldemort sat down at the table, playing with his wand. Severus realised deep down that now was the time to bring Potter the final piece of information. Voldemort looked at him and Severus allowed him to invade his mind, showing Voldemort images of the battle and giving him the feeling of astonishment. Voldemort seemed satisfied and turned his attention to the hole in the wall at the bottom. "You used this entrance?" Severus nodded curtly. One of the crates flew slowly towards him. He took a step to the side and the box landed exactly in front of the tunnel entrance. "Where does this passage lead?" Severus was puzzled. Had HE not checked? "Well, Severus?" Severus told him where the tunnel led and what had happened before.

  
"So then, I thought checking the tunnel ... my Lord, their resistance is crumbling -"  
"... and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort, in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there ... almost." Severus' felt again fear crawling up inside and concentrated. "Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please." He strode past the crate. Voldemort stood up again. He talked about his wand. Severus couldn't get what he wanted from him. He was thinking hard, watching the Snake floating in her sphere. >>Potter.<< was all Severus could think of deep down. He tried hard to reassure the Dark Lord, answering all his strange questions, begging in every reply to let him search for Potter, watching the snake.

  
"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Death stick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

  
Now Severus looked at Voldemort, stoned in realization. "My Lord - let me go to the boy -" he begged automatically. The Dark Lord whispered on. "The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."  
"My Lord!" Severus protested, raising his wand.  
"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."  
And Voldemort cut the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to him, who thought for a split second that he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage floated through the air, and before Severus could do anything else, it had encircled him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.  
"Skrik."(8)  
A terrible scream escaped Severus' throat. >>NO! Potter ... needs ...<<, it screamed in his head. His face lost what little colour it had left, turning white as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck. He tried to move, to push the enchanted cage away from himself, but he failed. Paralysed his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.  
"I regret it," Voldemort said coldly. He turned away to leave the Shack. He pointed his mastered wand at the cage containing the snake, which drifted upwards, away from Severus. He fell sideways onto the floor, blood pouring from the wounds on his neck. Voldemort moved out of the room and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective orb.

  
Severus lay on the floor his body trembling. He was dying, he knew, but instinctively he tried to staunch the bloody wound at his neck with his ice cold fingers. And suddenly he saw Potter's head, the shoulders and the rest. Potter stood in front of him taking off his Invisibility Cloak. His eyes widened and he tried to speak. Harry bent over him, and so Severus seized the front of Potter's robes and pulled him close. A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from his throat.

"Take ... it ... Take ... it ..."  
While he said so, he led his memories flood out of him. He didn't know if it worked wandless. But he could see in Harry's green eyes, that he saw something silvery shining. Obviously Potter didn't know what to do. Severus was to weak to scold him. A flask was thrust into Harry's hand. >>Granger, the cleverest witch of her age.<< he wanted to smile, but couldn't. Potter lifted the silvery substance into the flask filling it to the brim without his wand. Severus felt the cold crawling up. Fearless he embraced it. His grip on Potter's robes slackened.  
"Look ... at ... me ..." he whispered. The green silvery light vanished and Severus let himself fall.  
>>I did it.<<  
"I know." His Master's warm voice welcomed him.(9)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read my answers to "Why did Severus even went into that tunnel?" in between the lines.  
>  If you think I made any canonical mistake, please tell me!
> 
> Footnotes, which contain my credits to wonderful authors and artist:  
> 
> 
> (1) Headline-idea credit: „Through the Tunnel“ by Doris Lessing, 1955.  
>  (2) All spells from: <https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_spells>  
>  (3) My own head canon: <https://ianwaite.tumblr.com/post/626888057296191489/wand>  
>  (4) Head Canon by Loten: [https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1807393/Loten](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1807393/Lotenhttps://m.fanfiction.net/u/1807393/Loten)  
>  (5) <https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gang_of_Slytherins>  
>  (6) Idea by AlineArtHP: <https://alinearthp.tumblr.com/post/632246391021895680/snapetober-2020-13-sectumsempra>  
>  (7) Meta thoughts by Ottogatto: <https://ottogatto.tumblr.com/post/629548579279847424/the-prophecy-or-why-snape-couldnt-obviously>  
>  (8) Parseltongue on MEMRiSE: <https://app.memrise.com/course/703694/parseltongue/2/>  
>  (9) Idea by ProfessorSS19: <https://professorss19.tumblr.com/post/633511504407396352/snapetober-day-31-why-didnt-you-tell-me>


End file.
